Fish and Vodka
by softlavender
Summary: El siguiente paso, es que te vuelvas una con Rusia, debes de volverte una conmigo. Warning: Crack Couple. Traducción.


Hola, hacía ya un buen tiempo que no me animaba a subir algo a FF, no por falta de ganas si no mas bien de tiempo e inspiración, así que decidí traducir este one-shot de esta particular parejita, bueno que si te lees la historia y las relaciones diplomáticas de estos dos te das cuenta que no es tan crack como se lee a primera vista.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción, la autora original es **PoisnousPixie **pueden encontrarla en inglés con el mismo título, así que todos los créditos y la idea original le pertenecen a ella, tiene el merito y se lo aplaudo de haber escrito el primer fic de la pareja VodkaFish o RusSey o también conocida como WinterSummer Romance.

**Russia: Iván Braginsky**

**Seychelles: Michelle Piaf (nombre no oficial)**

Y demás personajes que se mencionen o aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del talentoso Hidekaz Himaruya, la finalidad de este fic es el entretenimiento.

Dudas y aclaraciones al final del fic.

* * *

_30 de Junio de 1976_

Ella lo observo detenidamente por unos cuantos minutos, se encontraba insegura sobre la pregunta que recientemente acaba de formularle aquel hombre. Acaso se trataba siquiera de un cuestionamiento, bueno eso era algo difícil de determinar tratándose de una persona como Rusia. La joven escudriño su rostro en busca de alguna señal o expresión que le delatase, algo que le proporcionara un indicio de las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre, no fue capaz de encontrar nada en el enigmático rostro del representante de la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas. Sus labios se curvaron en esa usual sonrisa, pero sus ojos amatistas no iban acorde a su sonrisa se encontraban vacíos y fríos como siempre.

Los años que vivió bajo la tutela de Inglaterra estaban llenos de enseñanza y lecciones principalmente sobre cómo evitar personas como el hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, por un breve instante como deseo haberle prestado atención a Arthur. Finalmente recordó que los motivos por los que se había decidido a cooperar con Rusia fue precisamente llevarle la contraria a Arthur, ya que Iván se hallaba en el primer lugar de la lista del británico de "Países con los que no convenía tratar".

—No. —murmuro la jovencita con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse del alto hombre.

La expresión de Iván no cambio en lo más mínimo, — ¿Somos aliados ahora, verdad Seychelles? —pregunto el eslavo con voz animada.

Seychelles le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la puerta del salón donde se encontraban, mientras respondía insegura. — ¿Oui…?

—Entonces el siguiente paso para nosotros es que finalmente aceptes en volverte una con Rusia, debes volverte una conmigo. —Aquellas palabras se trataban definitivamente de una afirmación, una afirmación la cual Iván proclamo con completa confianza. Una risa broto de sus labios, mientras su sonrisa se retorcía, sus ojos antes fríos e inexpresivos se transformaban en una mirada lasciva.

Michelle ya había visto con anterioridad una expresión similar a la que Iván tenía para con ella en estos momentos, usualmente por parte de Francia. Por supuesto que con Francis, ella nunca había sentido esa necesidad de salir huyendo lo más rápido que pudiese y esconderse.

Iván dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de acercarse más a ella, mientras tanto Michelle dio un paso hacia atrás con la intención de mantener una distancia segura. La expresión de Rusia había cambiado por completo a una mueca depredadora, cada vez se iba acercando más y más a ella, esta situación fue lo que le motivo a llevar a cabo su siguiente acción.

El pescado que tenía en sus manos era viscoso y olía a mar. Estaba tan familiarizada con el que lo esgrimió como un espadachín experto, como si se tratase de un arma. Como si de una espada se tratase, alzo sus brazos, con la cola del pescado firmemente sujeta en sus manos dio la estocada.

Rusia, había visto a Seychelles muy pocas veces en el pasado, por lo tanto un golpe con un pescado en el rostro fue un factor que lo dejo completamente sorprendido. El no actuó violentamente, reacción que esperaba Seychelles. En lugar de eso dirigió su mano enguantada a su rostro y trato de limpiar esa desagradable sustancia pegajosa y hedionda que el pescado le había esparcido.

Sus ojos violetas, tan lindos a primera vista y aterradores cuando se les dedicaba una mayor inspección, la miraron de arriba abajo evaluándola como si se tratase de algún enemigo el cual debería ser derrotado.

El agarre en la cola del pescado se endureció, sus manos temblaban, se había dado cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer. Michelle dio otro un paso hacia atrás, miraba angustiada a Iván y se preparaba para el próximo movimiento que el ruso pretendiera hacer.

—Supongo que necesitas tiempo para reflexionarlo, da. —su sonrisa afable e inocente había vuelto, brillante y dulce. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el porte aterrado de la niña por lo que se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza con absoluta ternura.

Esa fue la última vez que ese tema en particular se trató.

* * *

**Wiiii! que puedo decir mas que ¡Viva el Crack!, bueno no, esta pareja aunque lo duden no es tan crack y esta humilde servidora les explicara el porque.**

**Relaciones Diplomáticas entre la Federación Rusa y Seychelles:**

Las relaciones diplomáticas entre Seychelles y la Unión Soviética se establecieron el 30 de Junio de 1976, un día después de la independencia de la isla del Reino Unido. Por lo tanto Rusia es de los primeros países en reconocer a las islas Seychelles como nación independiente.

Rusia posee una embajada en Puerto Victoria, capital de Seychelles.

Seychelles en cambio tiene dos consulados honorarios en Rusia, uno en San Petersburgo y otro en Yekaterinburgo.

El 15 de Febrero de 1980 en Victoria se firmo el Convenio de Navegación Mercante entre la Unión Soviética y Seychelles.

El presidente France-Albert René (5 de Junio de 1977- 14 de Abril del 2004) apoyo abiertamente la invasión a Afganistán por parte de la Unión Soviética.

Las relaciones comerciales entre Rusia y Seychelles alcanzaron los 6.23 millones de dolares en el 2008, Rusia importa a las islas Seychelles aproximadamente 4.54 millones de dolares en bienes y servicios, incluyendo minerales, petroleo maquinaria y equipo. En cambio Seychelles importa a Rusia 1.69 millones de dolares en pescados, mariscos y especias.

Seychelles es un destino turístico muy popular para los rusos debido a sus hermosas playas, aproximadamente 6400 turistas rusos visitan las islas cada año y la cifra va en aumento. La aerolínea Air Seychelles tiene un vuelo semanal al aeropuerto internacional de Moscú, con la posibilidad de aumentar una semana más debido a la popularidad de las islas, a Seychelles también se le conoce como un paraíso en la Tierra

Bien ya que plantee las relaciones diplomáticas me gusta mucho el contraste de Iván y Michelle, Seychelles siempre ha sido de mis chicas consentidas de Hetalia, justo después de Bélgica y Vietnam. La verdad me encanto su diseño y personalidad aunque me gusto más en Hetalia The Beautiful World con su piel morenita, porque vamos la chica representa a un país africano, como la iban a dejar blanca.

Rusia en cambio me costo trabajo agárrale cariño, era uno de los personajes que menos me agradaba pero ahora lo amo tanto como a América (mi nene consentido de Hetalia), esta pareja tiene cierta popularidad en el fandom de habla inglesa incluso entre fans rusos, pero en el de habla hispana ni siquiera se sabía que existía esa pairing así que mi interés es darla a conocer.

Y para hacer mas canon esta pairing, hay una canción que canta Rusia que se llama_ Light My Heart_, hay un fragmento que dice que su mayor anhelo, admiración y deseo esta en las islas del sur y adivinen quien aparece, si Seychelles. Estoy segura que las fans de Rusia han de conocer ya esa canción, pero los que no sabían de ella se las recomiendo mucho aparece un chibi Rusia muy moe, aumentan exponencialmente la ya de por si kawaiisidad (?) de Rusia.

En fin siento el eterno discurso, pero quería dejar en claro el porque ahora shipeo a esta pairing, ganas no me faltan de escribir un fic VodkaFish, lo que me hace falta es tiempo y que mi musa vuelva a visitarme ya que me ha dejado abandonada por mucho tiempo. Otra cosa Rusia y América son los chicos que más shipeo, como no si son tan lindos.

El RusSey me encanto, pero para mi la hetero numero 1 para Rusia es con Belarus, aunque también el RusLiet es muy tierno y ahorita estoy teniendo cierta curiosidad por el RusAme, que puedo decir el amor ruso es poderoso.

Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
